


Sweet Nectar

by FacelessBee



Series: Juice [2]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Gen, Nakamaship, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-24
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2018-11-04 13:04:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10991505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FacelessBee/pseuds/FacelessBee
Summary: My Drabbles, snippets, and some non-canon pieces for my story Bitter Fruit. As usual Trigger Warnings will be in Authors Notes at the start of each chapter.





	1. Scar Tissue

**Author's Note:**

> A story of friendship told through scars.
> 
> Triggers: graphic discussion of scars

_**Zoro** _ \- The first scars he noticed on her were the tiny cuts that decorated her hands. Perhaps that is because her hands were the first thing he saw when she attempted to offer him the rice balls made by the girl he had saved. It didn’t matter either way because her hands told him all he needed to know about her. 

Long fingers with old calluses decorating the knuckles and her palms, clearly a hand-to-hand fighter who is used to physical labor. Small cuts decorated her fingers and palm as well, some fresh while others were clearly old scars. Zoro would bet his left arm they were from the kid playing with knives. Her fingernails were cut short with dirt seemingly permanently lodged in her nail beds and in the creases of her knuckles. 

The most noticeable mark on her hands was the long scar across the palm of her right hand, Zoro recognized that kind of scar from blood pacts, promises made over blood and pain, vows that could never be broken. The sight of that scar told Zoro all he needed to know about the girl; she was someone he could trust, someone who knew what blood vows meant and the pain of keeping promises.

 

_**Nami** _ \- When the strange girl fell from the sky Nami had been both amazed and relieved, it was like the Gods were handing her a scapegoat. That was until she saw the girl’s face, the first thing she had noticed was the horrible scar cutting across what would have been an otherwise cute face. 

It was an ugly scar, the flesh clearly had not been seen by a doctor when the cut was healed as the scarring from the stitches visibly stretched and raised the tissue. The scar seemed to start at the girl's jaw, possibly under her ear, and dragged across an otherwise smooth cheek until maybe half and inch away from her mouth. It was the most horrible part, the flesh of her mouth splitting at the corner unable to close until pinching off at the thick scar tissue, exposing pearly white morals and fleshy pink gums.

Nami knew that was a scar of torture, someone had made that mark on the rather lovely face on purpose, to send a message and leave a lasting impression. Someone who could wear a mark like that unabashedly had to be strong, if not in body then most certainly in mind, unafraid of the stares and shame that came from others seeing the mark of torture. Nami also knew that kind of stupid bravery was going to get the girl killed one day.

 

_**Usopp** _ \- He had tried to act tough in front of the pirates, real PIRATES, but they had seen through him so quickly. At first he had thought the green haired man was the captain but the man had laughed at him when asked, it wasn’t until they pointed her out that he met the woman that was going to be his captain. 

The first thing he had noticed was the pockmark scars that decorated her arms. Puckered pinches of skin dotting across her arms as if she had wrapped thorns around her forearms and left them there until the skin healed around them. Usopp is more than happy to admit he has amazing eyesight, even without his goggles, so he could spot the fine scars that dragged across the woman’s arms along with the pockmarks.

However the strange woman had received the marks it had clearly been years ago, some much newer than others but none less than two years ago. The marks almost reminded Usopp of the scratches his mother had from when she had collected medical herbs from thorny plants. He had even seen Kaya with occasional scratches and pokes from the roses kept in her garden, no matter how often he told her that the gardener would collect the flowers for her, Kaya always insisted to go tend to at least one rose bush herself.

The thought of a pirate sharing scars with his mother and Kaya, marks that Usopp knew came from tending to life, made him a little less scared of the strange woman. If someone with such a gentle hobby could become a pirate then maybe he could become a Brave Man of the Sea.

 

_**Sanji** _ \- He had been enamored with the lovely orange-haired woman when she had entered the Baratie, truly she had to be a goddess with her supple curves and fiery hair. The small scars on her otherwise flawless skin simply provided character for the woman, proving she wasn’t just a pretty face. Even so the tiny scars on the Beauty did not compare to the stories told by the marks that seemed to cover the other childish woman.

The blonde man knew instantly that the strange black-haired girl was a unique beauty, even without the same obvious curves of her companion she had an aura of femininity about her. From the way she held herself to the way she walked the black-haired girl had confidence and pride in herself even with the scars the decorated her face and body.

Sanji had first noticed the scar on her lip, a simple line that cut vertically across her top and bottom lips. It was a subtle mark that only accentuated the curve of her smile and the plumpness of her lips. In Sanji’s opinion it was perhaps the loveliest decoration he had seen on a woman’s mouth, lipstick and piercings were also attractive in their ways but this scar, a permanent mark left by living life drew in the chef’s eyes and made it difficult to look away from very attractive lips. The way the woman unabashedly wore the scar made Sanji want to ask how she had received it, he knew other women would use makeup to cover the perceived flaw but this slip of a girl wore it like all her other scars, as a badge of honor and pride.

 

_**Chopper** _ \- He was first and foremost a doctor, so Chopper had seen many scars and wounds in his day. Even so it was strange for him to see someone so covered in scars, scars that ranged in size from a small pebble to gashes as long as his arms. The scar he had first noticed on the strange girl had been when he had helped Doctor Kureha bandage the badly frostburnt limbs. It looked like someone had stabbed through the girl's feet with thick needles, the marks littering the tops and bottoms of her feet as if the objects had gone straight through.

When he asked Doctor Kureha about the scar she had looked it over and then scoffed, telling him not to worry about it as the scar was ‘older than you silly deer.’ Chopper still worried though because scars like that had to affect how a person walked and limited the shoes they could wear. Perhaps that was why the strange girl had climbed the mountain during a blizzard in sandals, boots would have put far too much pressure on her feet.

It was something that bothered him even after joining the crew, after all Kourei was his captain and as the doctor of the ship it was his duty to care for her. To prevent putting pressure on the tops of her feet the girl would often wear only sandals even when shoes and boots would provide much better grip on the slippery deck. Chopper would just have to find a way to prevent the captain further pain and maybe if he becomes the world’s greatest doctor he could heal the girl’s many scars.

 

_**Miss All-Sunday/Robin**_ \- When she had been working for Crocodile as Miss All-Sunday and had snuck onto the ship that Princess Vivi was on the first thing she had noticed was the captain. A foolish woman who thought she could save a doomed country. The fact that the first thing All-Sunday had noticed was the scar across the woman’s back only proved her point.

The ropey scar tissue curved diagonally across the girl’s back, only half covered by the clothes the black-haired girl had been wearing. Anyone foolish enough to turn their back towards an enemy and let themselves get injured that badly was doomed to die a fool's death.

 

The first scar Robin had taken note of was the thick ropey scar across her back. The girl had willingly turned her back towards Robin and asked the woman to help wash it. The tissue of the scar had been heavily textured, with puckers along the flesh where healthy young skin met the old scar. As Robin had helped wash the trusting girls back all she could think of was how easy it would have been to snap the girl’s neck, to break her spine and body and leave to protect herself as she has always had to do.

As if reading her mind the scar covered woman had turned to look at Robin and smiled at her. ‘This is my favorite scar, I got it protecting my brothers!’ the foolishly trusting girl had told Robin before launching into a story about just that. Gesticulating and sloshing around the bath water as she told an amazing tale of deep bonds that exceeded even blood and the foolish bravery of children protecting what they love. It was at that moment that Robin realized that this girl, her reckless captain, would willingly die to protect her loved ones and that Robin now fell into that select group.

 

**_Franky_ ** \- The cyborg knew he had no place to judge others for their scars and as such when he challenged the captain to a duel he hadn’t even noticed any of the scars marking her face or body. He truly did not even notice the scar marked body and face until after he had joined the crew.

The captain was a strange woman uncaring of how she presented herself in front of the crew. Franky was not ashamed to admit he had almost had a nosebleed when he realized the captain had been walking around the deck topless. The metal man had covered his optics and tried giving the petite girl his shirt until she had laughed at him. She didn’t hit him like any other girl would have done, and didn’t call him a pervert, she had just laughed and said that ‘shirts are for squares.’

When he had uncovered his ‘eyes’ the cyborg man realized why the captain didn’t care if he saw her topless, there was nothing there to see. Yes she had lovely tan skin, bronzed from constant exposure to the sun as is common on a ship, but there were no breasts just the flat planes of a boyish chest and toned stomach of one who was in constant motion. What truly caught his attention though was the large scar on her neck and shoulder.

He remembered when the woman had fought the tiger man, Lucci, to give him time to escape and save Robin. After the battle the little doctor has fussed over the girl and had wrapped her tightly in bandages, covering her from neck to chest in gauze. Now Franky could see why, the tiger man had bitten Kourei, his large jaws had wrapped across her shoulder and clavicle. Teeth had pierced skin and bone leaving perfect imprints on the girl's body. Franky knew he was being rude but he couldn’t help but stare at the scars, this was what it meant to be family, to sail with a crew who would die for him just as much as he would die to save them.

The cyborg set one of his large hands on the scarred shoulder before nodding at the captian.

“So what new flowers are you thinking of planting on the deck?” He asked the amazing woman.

 

_**Brook** _ \- It had been amazing, seeing real living people again. Perhaps that is why he had asked the lovely orange haired woman if she would be willing to show her panties, it had just been so long since he had seen actual skin and the soft flesh of a woman.

Of course the fiery tempered woman had kicked him for his forward behavior, it is what had made her all the more tempting and lovely. What had been strange though had been the short black-haired girl with the lovely woman and tall blonde man. The girl had laughed before pinching the edge of her skirt and flashing the skeleton while asking ‘Wanna come with us?” seemingly unaware of the double entendre she was making.

While Brook was a self-proclaimed pervert he will admit that this was the first time a woman had willingly shown him her panties and he didn’t know where to look! It was strange though how his vision wasn’t drawn towards the underwear now on display but instead to the scar the cut across one of the girl's thighs. He had only caught a glimpse of the large scar before both the blonde and the orange-haired crew members hit their captain.

It had taken the skeleton a while to realize that every time he asked to see Nami’s and Robin’s panties Kourei would flash him instead and every time he would be drawn towards the scar on her leg instead of the panties he wanted to see. He had finally gathered the courage to ask the captain one day about the scar. She had been lounging on the deck making another flower crown for a crew member as he was writing a song for their next party. The black-haired girl had stared at his for a minute or two, her fingers tying off the end of the crown before she sat it atop his hair. ‘I don’t recall.’ had been her reply but Brook had seen something dark flash in her eyes, as if lost in a memory. It didn’t take a genius to figure out that she clearly remembered how she got the scar and that it was a dark memory at that.

It was okay though if the captain didn’t want to share because Brook knew she would tell them when she was ready. Everybody has skeletons in their closet after all.


	2. Type Cast

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It would be an understatement to say the Kourei had a 'type'.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes I am setting Kourei up to be greysexual panromantic, Canon Luffy is AceAro and I still want to maintain that thread because hey I am Ace too so woot woot representation. Also just to clarify Kourei can experience aesthetic attraction but she just finds sex in general to be far too much work for far too little pay-off (reflective of my own thoughts and opinions). Clearly there is no pairing in this but hey if you squint maybe you can find a ship you like.

The first time she realized that she had a ‘type’ was after what could be considered her first ‘wet dream’. Though truthfully there was nothing inherently sexual about the dream, it was more about the implications of said dream. It was only a few months since Ace had left, he was seventeen now and they promised to set sail once they were old enough. Perhaps the dream was more of a fantasy then, her subconscious simply wishing for what was and what could be.

 

It had been innocent enough, her and Sabo lounging on a sandy beach, a large ship docked in the shallows with shadowy figures scurrying across the deck. Their crew, loyal friends and family tending to the ship as the captains relaxed by the surf. Kourei felt the sun warming her skin and the water lickling her toes, it was a perfect dream. Well almost perfect, Ace was being such a slowpoke in showing up, even in her dream. Just as she thought that she heard the sound of giggling laughter. Looking up she spotted Ace walking over to them, a blonde haired child clinging to his shoulders as he tickled a freckled child with black hair. The laughing children looked at her and their eyes lit up, the blonde child scrambling off Ace’s broad shoulder and running at her.

 

“MOMMY!” The little child yelled as they tackled her. The freckled child in Ace’s arms was squirming around, chubby hands reaching for her as the toddler kept repeating “Ma, Ma!” As Ace finally stopped in front of of her, he smiled and handed the squirming bundle to her. Leaning down he pecked her forehead as the clinging children showered her cheeks in slobbering kisses.

 

Waking up Kourei cursed as she realized that this was going to be a problem, and prayed that this was not the beginning of a terrible pattern. It was.

 

The next time she had a dream like that it involved Benn, and Kourei had wished she had died instead of waking up from such a horribly awkward dream involving one of the few men in her life that was like an uncle. Kourei figured maybe she was simply projecting on the men in her life that she felt comfort from. The dreams were never sexual in any form and the most risque they had gotten was pecks on the face so she figured is was just her subconscious clinging to familiar comforts now that she was alone. They didn’t even occur that often so Kourei simply wrote them off as comfort dreams and left it at that.

 

That was until after Alabasta and the dream that kick-started her body into viewing certain types of people as ‘attractive’. To say she was horrified after having a dream involving Crocodile and ropes was an understatement; the man had been a horrible person abusing his power and killing people for simply being in his path. The worst kind of man, a bully. But he had been tall, with a physique that exuded strength and confidence. Really even in her past life Kourei had been weak to people who were confident in their power and strength. The epitome of Tall, Dark, and Handsome, she knew it was cliche but she had a type.

 

Still none of her dreams ever truly entered into the deeper realms of sexuality and sensual imagery. The fact was that she just didn’t view people as sexual objects, yes she did find certain types aesthetically pleasing and her craving for family never really subsided but the idea of sex never appealed to her, even in her dreams. There is power exchange and even the undercurrent of tension in her dreams but never sex and certainly never the pain she experiences in reality; Crocodile brought low by her reversing their positions and tying her up to be left for hours like a present on Christmas Eve, Hancock lounging on a hammock with Kourei the two women a tangle of limbs and silky black hair as they soaked in the sun's warm rays, and even her and the lovely Doctor Law laughing and talking science as little black haired children ran along the deck of a huge ship. All these dreams hold common threads and really Kourei was surprised it took her so long to realize that she has a type; Tall, Dark, and Confident.

 

Even so she still preferred her simpler dreams, of her crew and family sailing together under the clear sky with the ocean breeze pushing them towards new adventures. Someday she may crave children outside her dreams, or perhaps even hold sexual relations, but she knew that those were a long way off if they ever happened and for now the only family she needed was already next to her.


	3. Scar Chart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tattoo and Scar reference for Kourei.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spoiler Information ahead, but keep in mind all event are subject to change. The biggest spoiler has been redacted so now that all the 'spoilers' ahead are just minor changes from canon events.
> 
> Reminder this is as incomplete as One Piece and my story is.
> 
> Waring: Hints/Mention of torture, physical and sexual assault, Gender dysphoria.

\- Vertical scar across right side of lips at the location of canine tooth gained from falling off docks at six/seven. Around the same age as cannon Luffy’s scar.

\- Glasgow scar on left side of face gained from Porchemy’s torture at age six.

\- Scar on right palm from the promise made with Sabo and Ace as 'Blood Siblings'. 6

\- Thick scar cuts diagonal across the entire back, gained during the burning of Goa. Age 6/7.

\- Scar on palm reopened and thickened due to reaffirming promise with Ace. 7

\- First tattoo at fourteen- large crow holding curling ferns. Location on right hip and flank, curls along upper buttocks and belly. A symbol of remembrance of the dead (Sabo). Crow (Death/Change) and Fern (Eternal youth). Meaning ‘never changing/eternally youthful due to death.’

\- Second tattoo at 15/16- A tribal style ouroboros on upper left bicep. A reminder of the cycle of life, death, and rebirth. Stylized Korean Four-clawed dragon.

\- ‘wood-grain’ scars constantly shift and change with the usage of Devil Fruit powers. Covers entire body. Very thin and silvery looks closer to stretch-marks than injury scars.

\- A chunk of left ear’s helix lost in the fight with Buggy, age 17.

\- Claw mark scar across chest gained from the fight against Black Cat Pirate. Just below left collarbone to the curve of right ribs. 17

\- Fight with Arlong gains a ‘bite’ scar on left calf, thick and jagged due to the steel teeth being serrated. 17

\- Outline of large Octopus with skull and treasure; obtained in Lougetown. Largest tattoo, spanning from left outer thigh wrapping around entire upper leg and ending at mid-shin. 17. Blue-ringed octopus sitting on a cracked skull with tentacles wrapped around and through the skull. A coral crown sits on the octopus and gold chains and jewelry tangle around the tentacles. Colorful and detailed. Very expensive and took years to finish. Finished at age 19.

\- Long scar running vertical down right wrist from fighting Crocodile. Peter Pan scar via ‘Hook’. 17. Thin and barely noticeable compared to other scars

-Alabasta Kingdom symbol tattoo on inner wrist at end of Crocodile scar. A tricolor Taegeuk is done in place of a solid colored circle. Done as both a reminder of Alabasta and Vivi, as well as a throwback to her life Before. 17.

\- Enel encounter and battle ended in metal scars and twin scars along Kou’s hip. Scars resemble lighting branches from Enel’s powers. Attempted sexual assault from the slimy creep upset Kou and lead to PTSD and nightmares for months after. 17

\- Rob Lucci battle leaves large panther bite scar on right shoulder. 17

\- Tattoo of a lotus flower on right bicep gained in Amazon Lily as a symbol of the Amazons’ acceptance of Kou as a woman and one with the tribe. Additional symbolism within Buddhism for purity and release of earthly attachments. Kou accepts her body is merely a vessel for her spirit and it doesn’t matter if she is physically male or female. 17

\- Additional small tattoo of a blooming calla Lily on lower neck. A reminder of Boa Hancock and the beauty of the women of Amazon Lily. 17.

\- After the battle at Marineford Kou gets a tattoo of an anatomically correct heart with Jonquil (You are loved and wanted), Apple Blossoms (Promise), Laurel Leaves (Glory), and Bird-foot trefoil (Revenge) framing the heart. The tattoo is done over the burn scar left from Akainu’s attack. Black and white with blood dripping from everything except the Jonquils. 17/18

\- Scars along spine gained from overuse of Powers during ‘Noah’ battle and attempt to stop the ship from destroying fish men island. Thick branches exploding from back along spine via xenomorph style. 19

-Tattoo along lower back and buttocks of fish scale after promising to protect Fishman Island and claiming the island under her protection. Symbol of her having shared blood with Jinbe and her promise to Shirahoshi. Blue, pink, and white scales. 19

\- Fight with Don Flamingo leaves lash scars across arms and legs from strings. A few thin lash scars across face, but hardly noticeable compared to the Glasgow smile. Most are thin but cross-cross in multiple places. 19.

\- At finding out she has a grand fleet dedicated to her and her cause, Kou has a thin black-band tattooed on her left ring finger to show her dedication to her own cause. She is married to the sea and its people. Promise to never cover the tattoo with anything (i.e. wedding ring). 19

\- Duel with Katakuri leads to massive bite scar over right neck, shoulder, and arm. Katakuri claims he will marry Kou one day and the mark is to scare off any competition. She is understandably pissed. 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey so if this is cool, I might end up posting my drawings of Kou's tattoos along with my world building ramblings. This is kinda more for my benefit so I can keep track of how much I fuck up Kou.


	4. Image of Kourei

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Literally just an image of Kourei for visual reference.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Big 'ol warning: Body Horror

 

A visual of Kourei pre-Syrup but post-Orange Town. Yes, this is semi-traced from an anime screenshot, but it is mostly for a visual reference so I am okay with it.


	5. Like Icarus to the Sun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A non-compliant indulgence piece. Law Character Study.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This should be read as a purely indulgent character study. Non-canon to Bitter Fruit and just a writing practice.
> 
> Warning: Dark/possessive thoughts about another person.

Her smile was bright and blinding, like staring into the sun. It burned away the shadows and doubt that clung to his mind, drawing him closer to her as if pulled by gravity. She was patient and kind and endlessly loving: a friend, a lover, a mother, a sister; whatever he selfishly desired she would become. She was his support, unquestioning and never wavering, always by his side and yet never within his greedy reach.

Like Icarus to the sun, he was drawn to her presence even knowing that if he touched the bright starlight then he would be burned and scared for eternity.

Her immeasurable power was used to protect, to cradle and nurture, and had freed him from the strings that had tied his life to a single goal. No longer was he bound as he had been, no longer haunted by the shadows of what once was, instead he was staring at a future. Freedom and starlight and a bright smile that drew him in so easily.

No longer was his death hanging over his head, the waiting sword of his executioner stopped and shattered.

She was a hurricane of energy, a god forced into human form and contained to such a deceiving vessel. And sometimes, she would stare into nothing, a quiet stillness that made everything around her stop as she stared into the Void, waiting for it to stare back.

He was not a religious man, his belief in kind deities and dutiful gods burned away with family in Flevance and shredded like Corazon's chest had been by Doflamigo's bullets. No, Law believed in only the science he could prove and in the power given by the cursed fruits. But, when Kourei smiled at him, he thought maybe he had found something worth worship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was just inspired to write this while listening to Icarus by Bastille and figured that posting such a short character study would be an okay Halloween treat. I was attempting a slightly darker interpretation of how Law would view Kourei, more obsessive and less the fluff I would normally go for.
> 
> This is primarily to be read as a one-sided Law/Kourei short study. Honestly, I HC Law as being Pan/Gray-Aro, but this is just for fun so whatever.


End file.
